MidWinter
by windedeagle
Summary: The first part of my Midwinter story, Numair suprises Daine when he asks her to move in...things will get interesting as this story goes on!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I've been wanting to do this story for ages! So I hope you enjoy! PLEASE review me! I will rate this story mmmmm..T...so all you who can't watch PG-13 movies please find a different story! -Winded_

Daine knocked loudly on the wooden door.

"Numair! I've brought breakfast."

She heard a _thump. _

"One moment,magelet!" Numair called back as he went to his wardrobe to get dressed.

Daine sighed and took a seat in one of the large leather chairs in Numair's library. She looked around at the books that lined the bookcases. There was barely any room left for new books on the shelves, not to mention the volumes on the tables and chairs scattered around the room.

_That would be a perfect Mid-winter present! I'll have to see how much it would be for a bookshelf. He has room on that wall, maybe even for two... _

Numair opened the door and smiled at Daine, who had looked over from the opposite wall when the door opened. He gave Daine a loving kiss on the check and took his plate from her.

"It's cold in here,sweet,why don't we eat in the bedroom?"

Daine nodded and followed him into the next room. His bedroom was warm and inviting. He had a large bed with a beautifully carved head board and foot board. It had a red silk comforter with gold embroidery that matched the carvings on the bed and gold silk pillows. Large silk drapes hung from floor-to-ceiling glass windows and in between the them was a door that lead to the balcony overlooking the city and the mountains and foothills beyond it.

Daine went about making tea while Numair cleared books and scrolls from the small table and two chairs by the windows. The tea ready and the table cleared, the both sat down to their breakfast.

"What do you want for Mid-winter?" Daine asked and got a shrug from Numair. He took a sip of his tea.

"You know you don't need to get me anything,magelet. I'm content with your kisses."

Daine blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Well I _will_ get you something, because you always get me wonderful gifts. And when I _don't _get you something I feel bad till Mid-summer."

Numair smiled across the table at Daine.

"What ever you think I would like,sweetling. Only nothing too expensive." He smiled and pulled her leg closer to his under the table.

"The perfect present would be an acceptance to my marriage proposal."

Daine kicked him lightly.

"I told you in a few years. Maybe. Lets see how things keep going."

Numair went and poured himself another cup of tea. He walked back to their table, set down his cup and put his arms around the Daine.

"I mean this in the most loving way, magelet, but are relationship is going _nowhere._ Maybe it's time we took the next step."

"Like what? More kissing?" Daine smiled at him. Sheliked kissing. Numair smiled back.

"Well, along those lines. I was thinking that maybe, after Mid-winter, you could move in with me."

The Wildmage lost her smile. She knew that moving _in_ with Numair meant _sleeping_ with him as well. She tried to get his arms off of her but he only held her tighter.

"Just think about it,magelet. All I want for you to do is think."

Daine nodded and he let her go. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and an excuse about seeing Cloud,then quickly left. Numair watched her go, wondering if he had asked to much.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! So here's the next part in my Mid-winter story! Hope you like it! _

_This story (not necessarily this page) is rated T _

_  
_ Daine pulled her warmest cloak tighter around herself. The wind and snow wiped the bottom of it in the air, making her legs as cold as ice. She normally didn't venture out in such cold conditions, but she needed someone to talk to.

Cloud put her head outside of her stall when she sensed her mistress's arrival.

Daine walked quickly into the stables. She said a fast hello to her horse friends and acquaintances, assuring their worried calls by telling them she was alright. Cloud, on the other hand, could not be fooled so easily. Not wanting to be spotted by any of her human friends, the Wildmage went into her pony's stall and sat on the ground. It was warm in Cloud's stall; it was away from the entrance of the stable and the openings at the back of it had been boarded over for winter.

The iron-gray pony looked Daine over with one dark brown eye.

What's wrong? And don't tell me you're fine like you told all the others, I know you _much_ more than they ever will.

Daine sighed and played with the badger's claw around her neck.

"Well, I was talking with Numair and he said he thought it might be a good idea if I moved into his rooms with him."

Why would he want you do that? Cloud demanded.

"Well, I guess so we can share things. Like a wardrobe and a wash room and a bed..."

Cloud shifted her weight and looked closer at her mistress.

So you can mate, right?

Daine gave her pony an irritated look and replied in her head, Well humans don't _mate_ really. See, you mate when you want a foal or a baby or whatever, but humans sleep together for...fun, I guess you could say.

Will he hurt you? The pony asked.

No! Of course not! The only thing I'm worried about is what people will say about me. You know, say I'm like Ma was...

Cloud stomped her hoof loudly on the ground to get the girl's attention.

But the people here are you and the stork-man's friends! Don't be silly!

Daine sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Not _all_ of the people here are my friends. I know of quite a few people in Court who wish I wasn't here. Besides, what if things don't work out between us? Are ages are so far apart and sometimes we fight fair badly.

But I thought you told me you loved him, Cloud said softly.

Daine broke a stick on the ground into small pieces.

" I do," she said quietly.

Then if you don't want to marry him right now, isn't this the best thing to do? And why care about what people say about you and the stork-man? You never have listened to them before.

Daine sighed and took a minute to think things over. She _did_ love Numair. And she did want to marry him, one day. Moving in his rooms with him would _almost_ be like being married, only if things didn't work out they could go back to the way things where; though everyday her worrys about their relationship seemed less and less...

Well? Cloud asked, growing inpatient.

"I guess I will, after Mid-winter and all. Sometimes I think you should've been born a two-legger, Cloud."

Humans have to much to worry about, her pony retorted.

Daine gave Cloud a quick hug and went to find Numair again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all y'all who reviewed! Keep on keeping on with those! _

_P.S. Who can tell me what button to press so that people that aren't logged on can leave me a review? _

_Sorcerer, who is the master? Man and woman on a star stream, in the middle of a snow dream. _

_Sorcerer, show me me the high life- come over, let me put you ice. All around black ink darkness, _

_who found lady from the mountains---Stevie Nicks-Sorcerer—It's a real song, I swear! Eerie resemblance, huh? _

Daine sat on the fence overlooking the snowy pasture. Only the horses with very shaggy winter coats (and a high tolerance for such frigid weather) where out in such cold, windy conditions. Daine wished _she _could keep a winter coat all the time, that way she didn't have to wear so many clothes.

Warm arms slipped around her waist. Daine jumped. She was glad Numair had a tight grip around her or she would have landed in the snowy mud puddle on the opposite side of the fence.

"Is that anyway to say good morning to me?" Daine asked, tilting her head to look at his face. If the heat from his body hadn't warmed her up, his very warm eyes did; inside and out.

"You looked cold. Are you? We can sit in your room and talk..."

Daine felt her cheeks flush.

"No, Numair, I'm fine. It's pretty out here, with all the snow and everything. Plus, we've got each other to keep warm."

Numair sighed. _He _was cold. But for Daine he would walk through fire. He certainly could handle the complete opposite.

"Are you having a good first day of Mid-winter, magelet?"

Daine nodded and leaned into him.

"Great. Do you have a dress to wear tonight?"

"Of corse, Numair! I've got more dresses than you think I do."

"Is it new?"

"Well, no,but it's still nice. After several years of having nice dresses given to me by you and the king to wear to different court things I have enough to wear the whole week. So don't think you're doing me a favor by getting me a new one, I have plenty."

Numair thought on this for a moment.

"Well I'm sure you'll be beautiful, new dress or old."

They were quiet for little while.Daine enjoying Numair's warmth and watching the horses doze in the cool morning sun; Numair enjoying the smell of Daine's hair and the way she fit perfectly in his arms.

Hesighed and kissed her cheek.

"I need to go and start working on my experiment, magelet."

"But he never makes you work on Mid-winter."

"Well, this is a little experiment of my own, Daine. Nothing serious."

"Alright. Come down to lunch at noon. We can eat together and then go to that new bookstore in town. I know you want to see it."

He cupped her cheek and turned her face to kiss her; first gently, then harder. She kissed him back, loving the way the heat of the kiss swamped through her body and made her warmer than she had been in months. He broke it, regrettably, letting their lips pull away with a satisfying smack.

"Noon," he whispered to her, and she nodded; the only thing she could do and stay upright on the fence.

Noon came with no sign of Numair. Daine had gotten there a few moments early to get a table, but the longer she sat the more convinced she was that he wasn't coming.

Onua came and took a seat across the table from Daine.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Well, it was supposed to be, but I don't think Numair's coming."

"Numair? I saw him earlier in the hall. I said hello, but he didn't hear me. He was reading something so I didn't expect him to. You of all people should know how he acts when he's got other things on his mind."

Daine knocked on Numair's workroom door. She had went through the unlocked bedroom and then through his living room and study to get there.

There was a boom, then a crash. She could hear the very colorful words coming from the other room.

Numair opened the door and looked down at her irritably. Heseemed much more tired than he had that morning.

"What?" he snapped.

Daine tried to peer around his shoulder.

"Are you alright? You didn't get burned or...magicked or anything."

Numair nodded. She could see how much of hismagic he had been using; his usual bright eyes appeared dull.

"Well I was going to see if you were still coming into town with me."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry, magelet. I was supposed to meet you for lunch, wasn't I?"

Daine nodded, not trying to hid her disappointment. He needed to be taught a lesson!

"I can't come, darling. This experiment is taking longer than I thought it would. Maybe next week we can-"

A loud sizzling sound destracted Numair. Daine looked around him to see a brown substance bubbling over from the large bowl it was in. Numair hurried to it and picked up a small leather bag, once again swearing his oaths. He sprinkled something that looked like crushed chalk on it and it quickly settled down.

"I'll see you tonight," she told him and shut the the door. She was soangry with him! Why did he have to work all the time, even when it wasn't necessary?

Daine dug through her make-shift closet and pulled out a blue dress. She slipped it on over her light corset (which laced up in the front so that no one had to help her) and skirts. She pinned up her hair and took a step back to see her self in her mirror. The dress was a darker blue made of velvet and was one of her favorites. It had a square neckline that came down past her collar bone about an inch with sleeves that gradually belled into three inches at the end. The bodice of her dress was perfectly fitted (even though it was a few years old) and the skirts were long and flowing . She traced the gold embroidery on the edges of her dress. Earrings! That's what was missing! Daine went to the small box on her dresser and searched around in it, looking for a pair she had bought _herself_.

She sighed and closed the lid. Every pair of earrings she owned had been given to her by Numair.

Numair looked around for Daine. He had seen her at dinner but since they had been seated at different tables her hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her. Finally he spotted her at the other side of the dance hall. He made his way through the crowd (something that was actually easy because of his height) and grabbed Daine's elbow. She turned around and her smile slowly disappeared.

"May I have the first dance with you, milady?" Numair asked as he bowed to her. She nodded and took his arm.

Daine was glad their dance was to quick for talking. When it ended he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Let's go one a walk later, once it starts to get warm in here. With all these people in this dance hall it's going to fell like the middle of summer in a little while."

Daine nodded and they went on to new partners.

Numair collected Daine for their walk. It was too cold to walk far so they went and sat in a near-by courtyard.

Numair gazed up at the stars and sighed.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Daine nodded.

"Of course, magelet, I would chose you over a star any day."

He leaded over to kiss her but Daine swooped out of the way. He sighed and looked back up at the stars.

"I'm sorry, magelet. I was being inconsiderate earlier. Please forgive me?"

Daine sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Only if you promise to spend the rest of the week with me. I don't care _how_ much you want to work."

Numair thought this over.

"Only if you move into my rooms the day after Mid-winter. And sleep with me Mid-winter night."

Daine's heart started beating quicker.

"But you should want to spend time with me."

"I do want to spend time with you, Daine. But I think you should want to move in with me. That way we _can_ spend more time together."

Numair met Daine's stubborn look with one of his own. He looked deep into her eyes and saw how scared she was. Of what?

_Of what you're offering her. She's afraid she'll be like he mother._

Numair looked back up at the sky. Daine sighed and took his hand. He had been hurt when he looked away.

"Fine. I'll move in with you. But you have to spend this week with me, no excuses."

"And you'll sleep with me on Mid-winter night?"

Daine looked at the tiles on the courtyard ground.

"If you promise to be nice. I've only kissed before."

Numair put his arms around her.

"I know, magelet. And I promise to be as easy and...instructive as possible."

She smiled into his face and met his soft kiss.

_hmmmmmmmmm. Seems things are getting interesting. Keep checking- next to last chapter coming soon! _

_Winded Eagle _


	4. Chapter 4

_So.. here's my next 'en. Hope u like ! And you can now leave me anonymous review! Eagle _

Numair handed Daine a stack of newly folded shirts.

"Thank you," she told him and put her burden in a wooden trunk with some of her other breeches and tunics.

Numair sighed and helped her to her feet.

"I left you clothes to sleep in and to wear tomorrow. What next?"

Daine looked around her small room. The sheets on her bed would stay, and once she moved out she would give them to the ladies at the laundry. They would find a use for them.

Numair had already taken up most of the little jewelry she owned and what was left she would wear to dinner tonight and tomorrow. Her brush stayed, her loincloths and breast bands she would move herself. The things to wash her teeth stayed, all but two of her dresses had been moved earlier...she looked at a small black-painted chest in the corner of her room. It was where she kept the few things she had saved from her old home in. She hadn't gone through it in years.

"Just take up this chest and I'll get that black one in the corner."

"I have a better idea, magelet. Bring that chest over here and set it with this one."

She did as she was told.

Numair opened his palms over them and his black Gift poured from his hands. His magic covered the two chests until Daine couldn't see them. Numair quickly brought his hands into fists. Now the chests were gone.

"Why didn't you do that earlier with my dresses and jewelry box?" Daine asked.

Numair shrugged. "Skipped my mind."

Daine took a look around Numair's rooms. Her dresses, two chests, and the small plain box that held her jewelry were on his bed (as well as a cat friend of hers she had let in earlier); her only other pair of boots and a few pairs of dress slippers were on the floor.

"You can start putting your clothes in the wardrobe if you like."

Daine nodded and took her shirts, Numair walked behind her with her with her breeches.

She went into his large wardrobe and stopped. On the side that they had cleared for her earlier in the day an assortment of new things lined the shelfs. Daine set down her load and looked through all of the new shirts, breeches, and tunics in her favorite colors.

She took down a pair of black-blue breeches and held them up to herself.

"See the leather on the inside thigh?" Numair asked and pointed.

"It's so the fabric won't get thin when you ride in them."

Daine took her new riding breeches and hit him playfully with them.

"Please tell me this is my Mid-winter present."

Numair shook his head.

"We exchange gifts tomorrow, magelet. Think of this as your moving in with me present."

Daine hit him a few more times on the chest, then kissed were her breeches had struck him.She sighed and they went back to unpacking.

They finished sometime later and went down to eat a late lunch.

The mess was empty except for a few people. Daine and Numair each got a bowl of soup and a basket of rolls to split between them. They sat at a small, round table by the window that was out of ear-shot from the others.

Numair took the first roll and spread butter on it.

"Do you like your new things?"

"Of course I do!" Daine took a roll for herself.

"But if all you're ever going to do is buy me things then I don't want to move in."

Numair stopped mid-bite and looked at her.

"I'm joking," she said quietly, and he finished his roll.

"When was the last time you got yourself new things, magelet?"

Daine shrugged."When I needed them."

"And when was that? A year ago?"

She shrugged again.

"So it was time for you to get new things. And I saw your face when you held up those riding breeches."

They were quiet for a few moments, Daine thinking about tomorrow night and Numair thinking about how to put what he wanted to say next.

Finally he cleared his throat.

"You know that you'll need a necklace, right?"

Daine looked up from her soup, startled from her thoughts.

"A what?"

"A necklace with an anti-pregnancy charm on it. You do know what that is, right?"

"Of course!" Daine said quickly.

"My ma was a mid-wife, remember?"

"Well you need one by tomorrow night. The mid-wifes here have them."

"How do you know this?" Daine asked and fixed her eye on him.

He blushed a tiny bit.

"It's only logical, magelet. I _will_ come with you if you want."

Daine shook her head.

"I think I can make it by myself," she said, trying to sound like Numair's lover and not a girl.

Numair nodded and changed the topic to safer things.

Daine walked into the room. Usually there were people in there waiting to be seen by healers, but today there weren't.

A middle-aged woman came through the doors leading to the infirmary. Daine had been in the large room that the woman had come out of a few times and she tried her best to stay out of it.

"May I help you, milady?" the woman asked.

"Um...Is the mid-wife here? I can come back if she's not."

The gray-and-brown haired woman smiled.

"You're in luck. I'm one of the mid-wifes myself. Do you need a necklace or to see if your pregnant or-"

The looked on Daine's face at the word _pregnant _made the woman smile.

"I'm Aba, head mid-wife."She stuck out her hand.

Daine shook it. The mid-wife's grip was soft and gentle.

"I'm Daine," she said, and Aba raised a thick brown eyebrow.

"So you're the Wildmage."

Daine nodded, trying to fight off her blush.

"Well then. I think I know what you're here for. Wait one minute"

Aba walked through the infirmary doors and was back in a short while.

She held up a necklace for Daine to see.

It looked so simple, with a small circular gold charm hanging on a long, silver chain.

But as it turned in the light coming from the windows on the opposite wall she could see the glimmer of magic.

"I suggest the circled charms. Fancy designs often have sharp points that can prove to be...uncomfortable in bed."

She gave her the necklace in exchange for Daine's money.

"So this is it?"

Aba nodded.

"It'll keep working even after I wear it a few years?"

"Well I would change it out in about 5 years...if your still using it, of course."

Daine tried to think five years ahead, but she couldn't get past the next night.

"Thank you. And I'll remember your name in case I need you again."

The mid-wife nodded and Daine left.

When she got to her room she slipped her necklace on and put it under her shirt. Her skin tingled, then she went hot, then cold. Then she feel fine, like she had never felt the spell go in her at all.

_One more night..._ she thought, then sighed. _I might as well enjoy it_. She called all of the small animals that slept with her into her room and took an afternoon nap with her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

_OK...sniff sniff...here's the last chapter in _Mid-winter_. But don't worry...I'm dying to start working on my next Daine & Numair story... (you thought the other chapters had fluff? Just wait till you read this...) EAGLE_

The early morning sun shined through Daine's window. _Mid-winter_, she thought. Then she sighed, turned on her other side, and went back to sleep.

Numair made his way through the busy streets. He hadn't been in the city on Mid-winter's day in years and had forgotten how many people came into Chorus for the holiday. He finally arrived at the dress shop and quickly went in. The few customers in the store (all woman, of course) eyed him suspiciously; men tended to stay well out of the way of dress shops. But the seamstress knew exactly what Numair wanted, and went in the back to get it for him.

Daine got up when the noon bells rung.

She combed out her curls, then went through the very frustrating process of pinning it up. Then she put on the warmest clothes she could find and made her way through the snowy grounds and into the warm stables.

Most horses were kept in their stalls in such cold weather, including Cloud. Daine groomed her and Spots thoroughly and gave them an extra apple as a Mid-winter present. She ate a light lunch in her room (which she shared with some of her four-legged friends) and then took a long bath in the vacant bathhouse.

Numair set his last candle on the top of the mantle above his fireplace. He looked around the room and smiled at all the other ones he had set out; there had to be at least twenty. He made his bed perfectly and cleaned up his messy washroom. It was only a little after noon, he had hours before he had to get ready for dinner. So he went into his library.

On the wall farthest from the door was two new book shelfs; dark color wooden ones that matched the old ones perfectly.

He walked over to the empty shelfs and picked up the folded note lying on it. He took a seat and unfolded it.

_Numair, _

_The last few months have been the most wonderful of the time I've known you. You have taught me so much over the years but what you are teaching me now is just as important. _

_I might seem...odd about tonight, but its not because I don't want to; its that I'm nervous. I know you won't hurt me and I know I'll enjoy it and everything. Just please, tonight, when we come upstairs, don't let me make you stop. Keep going and keep convincing me. I think that's the only way to get through my thick head._

_I'm sorry that I haven't wanted to take our relationship any farther. It's just that a few weeks ago I realized how much I love you...that I love you more than I loved Ma. So I guess I'm scared; scared that if I love you so much I'll loss you and I don't think I can live through that again. But the closer we get the more this seems right. So, to put your mind to ease, I just want you to know I _will_ marry you someday. And when I'm ready I'll let you know and we can have a big court wedding with all our friends AND all my animals (somehow) and it will be wonderful and beautiful. _

_But until then please promise to take care of me and love me and NO ALL NIGHT EXPARIMENTS! _

_I can't wait until tonight and I hope you like you Mid-winter gift. _

_Always love you, _

_Daine_

Daine saw the dress when she walked into the room. It was hanging from the window sill and made the room light up. She quickly shed the breeches and shirt she had put on when she had got out of the bath and put on a clean loincloth. Then she put on the new corset that was lying on her bed as well as the new skirts. Then she put on her new beautiful dress. A note fluttered off her dress and onto the ground. She picked it up and smiled when she read it.

_Only if you wear your hair down, _

_Love Numair _

So she brushed out her hair and arranged it on her shoulders the way she wanted it. There was a small box with a new gold necklace and earrings. She put them on as well. Then she stepped back to look at herself in the mirror.

Her dress was a rich gold color made from the finest silk. The bodice hugged her perfectly and showed off curves she didn't know she had. It had long, full sleeves and a neckline that covered the very end of her shoulders and came down under her collar bone. All around the edges were small green embroidered leaves that grew on swirling green vines. Her necklace was a large gold circle with gold vines and leaves winding through it and her earrings had a long back piece that went on the back of her earlobe and on the front part the earring snaked up her ear. She sighed. She felt so beautiful and confident, a felling that came so rare for her.

A loud knock on her door stirred her from her thoughts. Numair peeked inside at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly, and came to give her a hug and a kiss.

"You don't look to bad yourself."

In fact he looked incredibly handsome in his new, nice black breeches and his gold silk shirt and red tunic.

They smiled at one another for a moment then kissed once again.

Then Daine took Numair's arm and they left her room.

"So, Numair, did you like your present?..."

Dancing seemed to end just as quickly as dinner. Daine couldn't remember a better Mid-winter; she had switched seats with a few people so she could sit at Numair's table when they ate and she danced with him more than she ever had in one night.

But as the night wore on more and more couples, both married and unmarried, started to disappear. When the bells rang for an hour till midnight Numair asked her if she was ready to go upstairs.

_Of course not!_ She thought, but she could never tell him that.

So she just nodded, and when the song ended they left the dance hall.

Numair swept Daine into his arms when they reached the door to his bedroom. Daine smiled when she saw the brass nameplate that read _Veralidaine Sarrasri. _She looked at Numair with a raised eyebrow, who shrugged.

"People need to know where you are."

Daine shook her head but kept her mouth shut while Numair used his magic to unlock his door. It swung open and he carried her in.

Daine looked at the room and felt her stomach flip.

Numair set her down on the bed. He then took a long candle match and lit it. He started on the side of the bedroom closest to Daine, lighting candles on the mantle, the table, the desk, and the two iron candle holders by the windows. When he was done he drew the curtains and came to crouch down at Daine's feet.

He took her shaking hands in his calm ones. She smiled a tiny bit. She hadn't even realized how bad her nervousness showed until now.

"Sorry," she whispered, but he shook his head.

"Don't be."

Then he kissed her. It was sudden and at first surprised her. Then she relaxed as he slowly put his hands on her cheeks and supported her face. She kissed him back, putting all of her passion and nervousness into that kiss. She felt much less nervous when he slowly pulled away.

He undid the buttons on the back of her dress and pulled her to her feet. Together they took off her gown and Numair put it in a near by chair. He took off her skirts and put them in the chair as well.

She helped him out of his tunic and then slowly kissed him again and again. Then she undid the first few buttons of his silk shirt and rubbed her nose in chest hair.

Numair laughed and Daine smiled up at him. Then she helped him with the rest of his shirt.

Then his breeches.

Soon they had undressed each other fully. Daine was the first to notice this when she reached down to take off his breeches and realized what she touched wasn't...well, his breeches. She bit her lip and smiled up at him. He picked her up and kissed her throughly, then put her down in his bed.

Some time later Numair heard Daine yawn. He looked over to see her stretch. Daine caught his eye and turned on her side. She pushed his hair out of his face and smiled at him.Then she kissed him gently on the lips and nose.

"You cried," he said softly.

"So did you. A little."

"Maybe one or two tears," he put his arms around her.

"But you liked it?"

"Of course. I loved it. What about you, Numair? I know I don't exactly measure up," Daine looked down at her chest, "to all the others."

Numair shook his head.

"Big breasts always seem to get in the way. I like yours much better.

Daine laughed at this and slowly started to kiss him again.

_Well with every ending there's a new beginning...my new story's coming soon...let's just say you might want to review all the times Daine and Numair popped up in the Kel books... _

Always fly high even when your winded, Winded Eagle that is

_Eagle_


End file.
